Toxic Touch
by darkgirl11
Summary: He's been hunted and hated all his life for what he could do. With one touch, Clint Barton could kill anyone and anything, except for himself. His touches were soft. His touches were quick. His touches were poison. He could never let anyone get close, literally. He could never be able to form any sort of relationship… or so he thought until he ran into the Avengers.
_Toxic Touch_

 **Summary: He's been hunted and hated all his life for what he could do. With one touch, Clint Barton could kill anyone and anything, except for himself. His touches were soft. His touches were quick. His touches were poison. He could never let anyone get close, literally. He could never be able to form any sort of relationship… or so he thought until he ran into the Avengers.**

Toxic Touch

They called him a demon. They threw rocks at him and chased him out of town. He wasn't wanted where ever he went. The little boy cowered in fear as he looked over his shoulder to see people with pitchforks and torches marching towards him like they were in some old fashion Frankenstein movie. They chased him out until they saw him run into the woods. Surely, he would die in there.

The boy wandered into the dark forest, snapping his head in any direction that made a sound. He was scared, no, he was terrified. He looked back as he was running, tripping over a root he didn't see. He put his hands down to break his fall, gasping as the grass died under his hands and continued to spread the death. He quickly got back up and continued running. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he had to keep moving.

After a few days, he managed to stumble across a little town. They must not have heard the news about him because they all sent warm smiles his ways and gave friendly greetings. He rounded the corner and bumped into a robber. Before the boy knew it, the man was on the ground, dead. A middle aged woman with long blond hair and hazel eyes came huffing over and paused when she saw the man on the ground in front of him.

"I-I… I didn't mean to do it, I swear!"

She looked at the man and grabbed the bag from his cold hands, smiling as she pulled out a beautiful bow. She was going to move in to hug him and thank him, but the boy backed away. Tears filled his eyes as he cried, "P-Please… don't come any closer… I-I… I'm a monster… if I touch you then you'll end up like him and your whole town is going to hate me…"

She moved closer to him, crouching down to his eye level as she said softly to him, "I'm not afraid of you, child. I know that man is dead but I know you didn't mean to. I've heard an awful lot about you but you're not the coldblooded killer they made everyone think you are. You're just a child. You're scared and you need someone to take care of you. I can take care of you. My name's Delilah. What's yours?"

"I… I'm Clint Barton, ma'am."

"And how old are you, darling?"

"I'm eight."

"Come on, Clint. Let's go home."

Clint nodded and followed the woman back to a beautiful mansion in the heart of the town. He stared at everything in awe, smiling as Delilah told him how her husband was the mayor of the town so that's why they lived in a mansion. She told him how both she and her husband were infertile so they couldn't have babies. Adopting was difficult in such a small town so she was thankful for running into Clint.

Delilah made him feel like he wasn't a monster. She knew she couldn't touch his skin like she would love to but she gave him a pair of black gloves to wear so he could touch her. She gave him long sleeves to wear so she could hug him and treat him like a real kid. Clint loved every moment he spent with Delilah and he couldn't wait to meet her husband.

He was away for the week but would be returning soon, giving Clint more time to spend with Delilah. She made sure he knew he was loved and that she would always be there for him. She almost made him forget that he could ever kill someone with the slightest touch. Almost. But then, it was when Delilah and Clint were in the middle of making cookies together when her husband came home.

The man was tall with a strong build even through the suit he wore. He entered the kitchen and took a step back as soon as his eyes met with Clint's stormy blue ones. He looked at Clint and then back to his wife. She wore the brightest smile on her face and Clint walked over to him and held up a bowl that looked like it needed some mixing. Clint probably couldn't do it all by himself yet.

"Momma says you can help me mix the cookie dough."

He backed away from the child and looked to his wife, anger flashing in his eyes. Her bright smile was gone in a second and she took the bowl from Clint and ushered him out to his room. Clint scurried out of the kitchen but leaned against the wall by the kitchen door so he could hear everything they were saying. Did he do something wrong?

A frown etched itself on his face when the man's voice hissed, "What is that little monster doing in our house and why is he calling you 'momma?' What were you thinking, Delilah? Bringing that little poisonous demon into our house and making him feel special? That thing is not going to be my son! I refuse to keep him here! I want him gone, Delilah!"

Clint peeked through the key hole of the door to see Delilah standing her ground against her husband, "Derek, I will not stand here and let you talk about Clint like that. He needs me. He needs a home with a mother and a father. He's harmless the way he is now! When he's got his gloves on and all his clothes, I can touch him. Derek, I can hold him and-"

"You touched that little monster?!"

"Derek, he's my son!"

"He's no son of mine!"

"Then I'm no wife of yours!"

Clint gasped, she couldn't leave that man. He loved her. Delilah was about to walk past Derek and leave the kitchen when Derek grabbed her wrist and growled, "You're staying with me, Delilah, or I can make your life and his a living hell! You're staying here or I will kill that little brat and make you watch it!" Clint backed away from the door, why was he being like that? He took off his gloves and wiped the tears away.

"Derek, stop! You're hurting me!"

Before Clint knew it, Derek had slapped Delilah so hard she fell to the ground. Clint watched as Derek grabbed a knife and was about to stab her with it when the child sprang into action and grabbed Derek's wrist to stop him. Before Clint realized what he had done, Derek fell back onto the kitchen floor, dead. Clint stared at the body, horrified at what he had done.

He looked to Delilah, she had to hate him now but her eyes held nothing but love. She got up and went out to grab his gloves, coming back in and handing them to the child. He put them on and cried as she opened her arms for a hug. He ran into her arms and cried on her shoulder, sobbing that he was sorry and she just told him over and over that he only did it to protect her and that she loved him.

When they pulled away, Delilah grabbed his shoulders and smiled as tears poured down her face, "Now, Clint, I need you to do momma a favor, okay? People are going to come looking for daddy and if they find you here in the house, they'll know it was you. I don't want them to take you because they'll hurt you. I need you to touch momma, okay? I need you to touch momma and run away, okay? They'll think we just killed ourselves."

Clint shook his head, he couldn't take her life away after she had just given him a new one. She grabbed his gloved hands, squeezing them as she kept smiling, "I know you don't understand all of this now but trust me, this is for the best. You know that bow you love so much? Take it. You've got great eyes and you already shoot like a pro. Take it and protect yourself with it. Please, Clint, touch me."

Tears streamed down his little face as he watched her take off his gloves and wait for him to touch her. He lifted his hands and ghosted them over her cheeks. He watched the light fade from her hazel eyes but that smile never left her face. She sank to the floor but her voice would forever haunt him as she said her last words.

"I love you to the moon and back, my little Hawkeye."

 _ **Many Years Later….**_

He was twenty-five now, wandering the earth almost aimlessly. He was in New York and that's when everything just went straight to hell. The next thing he knew, aliens in little spaceships were flying around Manhattan shooting at everything. He just wanted to eat his shawarma in peace but some man in a red and yellow suit came crashing near the restaurant. He grabbed his bow and pulled out some arrows as he ventured outside.

That man looked like he needed help. Pulling back and then letting go quickly, Clint killed each alien around the other man. When the man in the iron suit turned around to see where the arrows came from, Clint was gone. The man looked around a little more before flying off after something out of the city. Clint emerged from the alley he hid in, he couldn't get thrown into the spotlight after finally getting a normal life.

In a few minutes, Clint could see the man in the iron suit flying back with a nuclear rocket. He flew into what looked like a wormhole before disappearing. Clint ran out into the street, waiting for the man in the iron suit to come flying out but he didn't. His eyes widened when he saw the wormhole like thing in the sky started to close. Clint ran towards it, wondering where the man was.

He looked up just as it was about to close to see the man in the iron suit falling from the sky. Wasn't anyone going to catch him? He looked around, no one was doing anything. Clint's eyes narrowed as he shot an arrow into a building and got yanked into that direction. Clint grit his teeth, he was going to be cutting it close with this one. He was almost there and yes! He caught the man!

Clint swung them down to the ground and laid him on the ground before hearing other people coming towards them and running off, himself. He hid in an alley, poking his head out to watch as four others came to their friend. There was a man in a star spangled uniform, a woman in a black cat suit, a man dressed like he was supposed to be a god, and this giant green human-like creature.

The man who looked like a god tore off the mask, revealing a man with a goatee. They all looked at him, fearing he was dead until he jolted awake after the green giant roared at him. Clint sighed in relief, the man in the iron suit was going to be okay and that was good enough for him until he heard the sound of a gun being loaded behind him.

Clint turned around and pulled out an arrow, aiming it at a man in a grey suit. The man seemed emotionless but Clint knew it was all an act. The man spoke firmly, "My name is Phil Coulson. I work with SHIELD and I saw what you just did there. I am the handler for the Avengers. I'm here because I know who you are, Hawkeye." Clint's eyes widened at the name.

"What do you want with me?"

"I'm here to offer you a job."

"A job? Why me?"

"I understand you're an analyst when you're not being the best marksman in the world."

Clint lowered his bow, causing Phil to lower his gun. Stormy blue eyes seemed to just stare into Phil's soul, sending shivers to go down his spine but he refused to show it. Clint shook his head and asked with a smirk and a devilish look in his eyes, "Is that all you know about me? Or am I only good as an analyst and an archer?"

Phil stepped closer to him and grabbed one of Clint's glove covered hands before answering, "I know that these gloves are the only thing in the way and stopping you from killing me right now." Clint took his hand back and eyed the elder man as he continued, "You thought you could slip away from SHIELD by being an analyst named William Brandt but we can always find you. Come work for SHIELD."

Clint cocked an eyebrow at the other male before narrowing his eyes and questioning, "And why would I want to work for SHIELD, huh?" Phil gave him an honest shrug before looking at Clint's hands and stating, "I figured you've been seeing yourself as a weapon all these years. Why not use that weapon for the greater good? Turn that weapon into something useful."

"… alright… I'm in."

 _ **Months Later….**_

Nobody but Phil, Fury, Maria, and Natasha knew about him. He was just a ghost to everyone else working at SHIELD. His name was just a legend and that's how he liked it. He would go on solo missions or accompany Natasha but when he had nothing to do, he was SHIELD's best analyst. But no one knew he was the analyst. No one knew he existed besides those four.

Clint spent his free time in the air vents, where he laid low in his nest. He felt safe in his nest. He couldn't really deal with a lot of people since he still had trouble trusting. He didn't fully trust Fury or Maria but he trusted Natasha and Phil with everything. Natasha reminded him of Delilah. Natasha was always there for him. She knew him like the back of her hand. She was the closest thing he had to a best friend.

He owed a lot to Phil for giving him a new life, a better life. Clint was up in his nest, watching people walk by the grids of the air vents. He was watching everyone smile at each other and talk about their lives. He envied them. He wished he could talk to a group of people. He wished he could touch someone when they were talking to add more emotion to whatever story he was telling someone but he couldn't, not with his bare hand like he wanted to.

Clint sighed, snuggling deeper into the blankets of the nest. He missed Delilah. That week with her was the best week of his life. He was content with the life he had now but it could never compare to the complete and utter joy he felt when he was with her. He smiled, remembering when they jumped rope and blew bubbles together. She let him hug her. She wasn't afraid of him, she just loved him.

He was reminiscing on his childhood memories when he saw agents start running by the grid. He leaned forward, watching as they hurried off. Then, a siren came on and everyone seemed to flood out. Clint crawled over to Phil's office and jumped down, surprising the older man at the sudden intrusion. Phil was in distress but he tried to hide it from Clint but the archer knew him better than that.

"What's going on? Don't try to say nothing because the sirens went on."

"Giant mutant praying mantis attacking the city. Nothing the Avengers can't handle."

"Shouldn't you be out there being their handler?"

"They don't need me out there for this one."

Clint sat down in a chair in front of Phil's desk and scoffed, "Don't need you? That's stupid. Of course, they need you." Phil sat back in his chair and eyed the man in front of him. He sighed before putting his hands on his desk, intertwining his fingers as he stated, "Their mission should be an easy one. Director Fury decided that they didn't need me for this one. All they have to do is kill it. I'm not needed."

"Bullshit, Phil. Bullshit you're not needed."

Phil smirked as he shook his head, he'd never admit it but Clint was his favorite agent. No other agent, but Natasha, cared for him like Clint did. Clint looked up to Phil like he was the greatest person in the world. Phil looked out for him and in turn, Clint looked out for him. Clint trusted Phil to watch his back. The older man knew what that meant. Clint didn't trust people easily.

"Well," Phil began, "I know I'm needed but not for this mission. It should be easy for the Avengers to kill this thing. Thor's got his thunder and lightning. Stark's got his Iron Man suit. Rogers is Captain America, he's the best soldier out there. Hulk is out there and Natasha's got all her weapons. If they're smart, they can figure out a plan. Rogers will probably figure something out."

Clint sighed and leaned back in the chair, watching lazily as Phil went on with his work. Clint stayed there, wanting to be kept updated on the Avengers. Time passed by and there was no word from the Avengers. Normally, they were done by now and Clint would be taking care of Natasha's wounds if she got any. Why was it taking them so long? Clint let out an annoyed sigh.

Before Clint could say anything, the phone was ringing. Phil quickly answered it, listening as the voice on the other end talked to him lowly. Phil's face seemed grave, something must have gone wrong on the mission. Phil hung up the phone and that's when Clint leaned in, waiting for Phil to tell him what happened. The older man leaned back in his chair and put his hands to his face, rubbing his temples to calm himself.

Phil let out a deep breath before putting his hands on the desk and looking directly at Clint. The archer leaned in as Phil explained, "Looks like they could have needed a handler on this one. They've gotten into a bit of trouble and nothing they do seems to be working. Fury just called and told me that we need a Hail Mary on this one. We need to stop it before it destroys Manhattan."

"We need _you_ , Clint."

Clint nodded and stood up to leave. He was about to walk out the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instantly stiffened, he would never get used to people touching him. Clint didn't turn around as Phil spoke, "You know what you have to do. It's time to remove the gloves. We need you out there or a lot of people are going to die today. I'll be right here when you come back."

The archer nodded before shaking off Phil's hand and walking out to get his bow and arrows. When he had everything, he ran outside and hopped into a quinjet. He buckled himself in and took off into the city to find the mutant praying mantis. When he reached the city, or what was left of it, he instantly spotted the mantis. He flew the quinjet down where the mantis was least likely to go before pulling out his tracker and running off to where Natasha was.

He sprinted down blocks, looking around for anything or anyone but all he could see was a giant praying mantis attacking the buildings. He looked down at the tracker, he was close. He rounded a corner and that's when he spotted the Avengers. They looked exhausted and bloody. That praying mantis beat them up good. Natasha was on the ground tending to a gash on Steve's side.

Tony was pacing around, probably trying to think of a plan while Thor tried to calm down Hulk. It was clear the green monster was angry he wasn't causing any noticeable damage to the insect. Clint jogged over, catching all of their attention. Tony stared at him, why was this guy carrying a bow and arrow and why was literally no skin but his face showing? A long sleeve and long pants uniform in the summer? Was this guy crazy?

Tony was about to ask him what he was doing here when Natasha beat him to it, "Clint, what the hell are you doing here? We've got this under control." Clint tried to hold in his laughter but he couldn't as he said, "You've got this under control, really, Tasha? Captain America's bleeding out on the ground and Manhattan is about to be the new lost city of Atlantis. Now, tell me everything's under control."

"Clint, just go back to SHIELD. We've got this."

"Fury called Phil. You guys couldn't do it so why do you think I'm here?"

"… fine. But be careful."

"Hold my gloves?"

She nodded and watched as he took off his clothes and dropped them into her hands. He pulled out an arrow and ran off into the direction of the praying mantis. Natasha squeezed the gloves, worried about the archer who had become almost like a little brother to her over a few short months. She looked down when she felt Steve get into a sitting up position. He looked over at her, "Who was that guy?"

"Yeah," Tony chimed in, "what's so special about that guy? Why is he getting sent in there alone? All he had was a bow and arrow!" Natasha looked at the gloves before looking at them from time to time as she explained, "He's like the ghost of SHIELD. No one really knows about him but Fury, Maria, myself, and Phil. You might have heard about him before. He's Hawkeye, or Clint Barton."

Steve and Tony's eyes widened, Thor asking curiously, "And whom is this man of the hawk you speak of? What power does he possess to take down such a beast?" She held onto the gloves tighter as she watched Clint fire explosive arrows at the insect to get its attention. She looked back to them as she answered, "Anything Clint touches dies. If his skin touches you or you touch his skin, even his face, you'll die."

Thor gasped, eyes wide in horror. By now, Hulk phased back into Bruce Banner, thankful for the pants that could now expand for Hulk and shrink for Bruce. They all watched as Clint shot a grappling hook arrow at the top of a building and quickly climbed up the building. They watched as he swung himself on top of the praying mantis's head, easily avoiding the claws that were swung at him.

They watched in awe and horror as Clint got on his knees and slapped both hands on the insect's head. In seconds, the giant bug collapsed on the ground, dead. Their jaws dropped, how was something like that even possible? They continued to watch as he hopped off the insect and made his way back over to the Avengers. He ignored their looks and went straight to Natasha, who dropped the gloves into his hands.

When he had his gloves on, he reached out a hand to her to help her up. She quickly took it, both of them ignoring the gasps the others around them let out. When she was up, Clint hesitantly offered his hand for Steve to take. Steve looked at the hand, terrified that if he touched the other man then he would die. Clint saw the scared look in Steve's eyes and took his hand back. He sighed, he could see he wasn't needed here anymore. He wasn't wanted here.

He grit his teeth in annoyance. He just saved them and the rest of the city and they were still scared of him. No, they weren't scared of him. They were scared of the death that came with him, that followed him around like a shadow. Clint turned and walked away in the direction of the quinjet. Natasha was about to chase after him when a strong hand grabbed her wrist. She turned and glared at Steve.

"Agent Romanoff, he's dangerous. Don't go near him."

"You don't know anything about him." She hit his hand off.

"I know enough to know he's not safe to be around. One touch and he can kill you."

"One wrong move on a mission and any of us can die. Think about that, Steve."

Steve stood there dumbfounded as he watched Natasha run off after Clint. Tony walked over to Steve, watching as Natasha caught up to the archer. Tony looked at Steve, removing his Iron Man mask so he could see the disapproving look he was giving the team leader. Steve looked down at him, eyes narrowed as he stated firmly, "He's a dangerous weapon, Tony. That's why Fury sent him."

Tony shrugged as he countered, "Maybe but we were all considered to be dangerous weapons at some point. You sure as hell were back in the war. First super soldier. People probably looked at you like you were a dangerous weapon. Hulk is a dangerous weapon, no offense Bruce. Thor's a god, can't get much more dangerous than that. Natasha's an assassin and my suit is a dangerous weapon."

Bruce stepped over to them slowly before adding, "There probably is a reason we've never seen him until now and don't you think he already feels like a weapon, Steve? We don't know anything about that guy. We don't know what he's been through but it was probably hell watching everyone you ever touched die in front of you. We should get to know him, Steve."

"…fine."

 _ **That Night….**_

"Why am I going to their tower? They all probably hate me."

Natasha rolled her eyes at her friend as she led him into the living room to meet up with the other Avengers. The two sat down on the couch, an open seat was next to Clint and no one dared to take it. Well, that is until Tony flopped down and put his legs on top of both him and Natasha, using the end of the couch as a back rest. Clint stiffened, _don't move, Clint, don't touch him or you'll scare him._

Tony looked over at Clint and playfully punched him in the arm, "Don't be so stiff! Come on, just put your hands on my legs!" Steve tensed, why would Tony say something like that? Angered, he hissed at the genius, "Don't encourage him, Tony!"

"Lay off, Spangles! The kid's harmless!"

"If you touch his skin you're a dead man, Stark."

"I said he's harmless. Stop treating him like a disease."

"He _is_ a disease! One touch and you're dead!"

Clint glared at Steve but refused to say anything as he put his gloved hands on Tony's legs. Steve gasped and was about to yell at Clint when he realized Tony was still perfectly alive. Clint practically growled at Steve, "If you took your fucking head out of your ass you'd know that I can't kill anyone with these gloves on my hands and all this long clothing on so suck a fucking cock, Rogers."

Steve blinked a few times, surprised by Clint's language. The rest of the night started awkward but got better as everyone realized Clint was just as witty and sarcastic as Tony, allowing the two to become quick friends. But being around people was never really easy for Clint. He needed some time alone so he excused himself and went to the top of the tower, sitting on the edge and looking out at the city. He sighed when he heard someone coming close.

"You know what it's like to be a weapon, don't you?"

Steve stopped walking towards him, startled by the question. He nodded, knowing Clint knew his answer. He heard Clint sigh again before saying, "You were turned into a weapon, Steve. You were turned into Captain America." Clint shook his head and let out a sad chuckle, "I want to say you and I are pretty alike but I know you would just take that as an insult because I'm just some disease…"

"But," he started sadly, "you and I aren't the same. We're alike but not the same. You were turned into this super soldier but I was born like this. I killed my own family during my birth. Everyone kept touching me because they didn't know my skin's poisonous. But then, you and I are alike. You've killed a lot of people. Don't try to deny it because I don't deny the fact that I've killed probably more than you ever will. You've got it good, Steve. You have a family."

Steve let out a breath before sitting down next to Clint and asking, "Did you ever have a family after your real one?" Clint smiled a little as he answered Steve, "I had a family for about a week. It was the best experience of my life. I was eight when I killed a man robbing this woman. He stole her bow and he accidentally bumped into me when he was making her escape. Delilah took me home and gave me a family. It was just her but she was all I needed."

"She took me in. She gave me a home and a new life for a week. She's the one that got me wearing gloves and all these clothes so I could touch people without killing them. You don't even know how great it felt to have her hug me. She made me feel like I wasn't some disease. She made me feel loved, you know? Like I had a purpose besides killing. She made me feel like I could fit in and be like everyone else."

"Clint… what happened to her?"

He sighed heavily before looking at Steve and saying, "Derek came home. He was away doing some mayor shit when he saw me. He knew who I was and what I could do so he got mad at Delilah. She sent me out but I came back because I saw him hit her. He was going to kill her so I went in to stop him but before I knew it I had killed him on accident. And that's not even the worst part…"

He took another breath before saying with tears in his eyes, "She knew if people came for Derek and found him dead and I was in the house, they would kill me. She… Steve, she took off my gloves and made me kill her to protect me. She was my everything and she made me kill her. I watched the light fade from her eyes and… and she called me Hawkeye before she died… so that's who I became… I became Hawkeye, the world's best marksman."

Steve looked down, ashamed of himself for treating Clint the way he did without knowing his story. He had always prided himself with the old saying, "Treat others the way you want to be treated." But he had not treated Clint the way he would want to be treated. He called Clint a disease. Steve winced, remembering the look on Clint's face when he had called the archer that. What a terrible thing to say to someone who already hated himself.

"You called me a disease but that's not the worse I've been called."

"Clint, I-"

"It just surprised me to hear you say that. I've never been called a disease before."

"I really didn't mean it, Clint."

Clint let out a sad laugh before replying, "No, Steve, you did mean it. In the moment, you meant that with a burning passion and in that moment, part of me actually believed you when you said that. I could be a disease, I probably am but there's no way to really tell if I am. I would let your doctor experiment on me to fix me but that can never work."

Steve was about to ask why not but Clint had already beaten him to it, "You see, Steve, there's one thing I did that no one knows I did. Before I met Phil or any of your SHIELD people, I went to HYDRA to see if they could fix me. I know, I know, it was a mistake but I was younger and desperate to be like you so I went to them, begging them to change me back to normal. I told them they could do whatever they wanted with my poison when they fixed me but they never could."

The archer looked down, sadness in his eyes as he continued, "They tried to draw blood from me to see what was in my DNA that made me like this but my blood is like acid when it's drawn from my body. My blood would burn through everything they tried to put it in. It burned through metals and just about everything that was said to be indestructible. One person thought they could touch it with their bare hands but they melted like lava."

"They even tried to take skin samples but when they took my skin off, my skin would burn itself. Then they got desperate. They took hair samples and even finger nails but those burned themselves, too. When they got frustrated they kicked me out of HYDRA. I don't get why they had to get mad at me, there was nothing I could have done about it."

"Clint, can you… can you kill yourself?"

Clint smiled and touched his own face with a bare hand, making Steve jump back in surprise until he realized that Clint was still alive. Steve found himself cracking a smile and then breaking out into laughter. Clint removed his hand from his face and put the glove back on before joining Steve in a fit of laughter.

When the two were finished laughing, Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around the archer's shoulders. Clint gasped before looking up into the baby blue eyes of Steve Rogers. Clint couldn't help but smile like a child and Steve just shook his head with that smile still on his face like it belonged there.

"Come on, it's time to go back inside."

 _ **Five Months Later….**_

It was almost too good to be true. Clint had managed to keep a family for more than a week and not kill any of them. Life was amazing. Clint was an Avenger with a family again. He could go out and save the day but instead of a full time secret weapon, he could be an archer with a part time job of being a secret weapon. Clint found that he liked that a lot more than solely being a Hail Mary card.

Steve was almost like a father figure to Clint now and Bruce was like your awkward cousin but you still love him regardless of the awkwardness. Natasha was like his big sister still while Thor took on the role of big brother and Tony was his best friend. He valued and appreciated them more than they could ever know.

Being Clint's best friend, Tony had learned everything about Clint and in turn, Clint knew everything about Tony. One thing that Tony found out about Clint was that he loved to create music. He loved to write songs and play the piano. Neither of them really knew how Clint had learned to play the piano perfectly but neither of them really questioned it, they were just thankful he was good.

Some nights, Clint would play and sing some of his music and the Avengers would sneak into the living room and hide to watch and listen. One thing they had all learned about Clint was that he was also almost completely deaf. He was an expert at lip reading so it was almost unknown to them that he had issues with hearing. Bruce had managed to make him hearing aids but Clint never wore them when he played.

It was another one of those nights at the Avengers tower. Everyone was huddled together hidden in the living room while Clint was at the piano playing it. They all listened when they heard him sing beautifully, _"Once I was seven years old, my momma told me, 'Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.' Once I was seven years old…"_

Tony gulped, he could already tell that this song was going to be an emotional one for Clint. Sure, it wasn't really going to be anything that happened to Clint, but something Clint wished happened to him, _"It was a big, big world but we thought we were bigger… pushing each other to the limits we would learn them quicker…"_

Tony felt a small wave of sadness envelope him and he could tell that the others could feel it, as well. Clint just continued to play and sing his hear out to himself, _"By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor. Never rich so we went out to make that steady figure. Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me, 'Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely.' Once I was eleven years old…"_

Natasha put a hand over her heart, feeling herself ache a little bit just hearing Clint sing, _"I always had that dream like my daddy before me so I started writing songs, I started writing stories. Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me cause only those I really love will ever really know me…"_

Tony looked over at Natasha and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked behind her and offered Tony a soft smile back, _"Once I was twenty years old, my story got told before the morning sun when life was lonely… once I was twenty years old."_

Natasha placed her hand on top of Tony's and couldn't help but smile like the rest of the Avengers hearing Clint sing, _"I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major. I got my boys with me, at least those in favor and if we don't meet before I leave I hope I see you later."_

Clint was so unknowing to his family behind him as he continued, _"Once I was twenty years old, my story got told. I was writing about everything I saw before me. Once I was twenty years old…"_ Clint grew softer as he sang, _"Soon I'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold… we've traveled around the world and we're still rolling. Soon we'll be thirty years old…"_

A tear escaped Natasha's eyes and she refused to wipe it away, too focused on Clint singing, " _I'm still learning about life…"_ Suddenly Clint just stopped playing and everyone gasped in shock when they saw him pick up his music sheets and throw them to the floor in anger. The sheets somehow slid on the floor and over to the Avengers.

Tony picked up the music sheets and found where Clint had stopped. He looked at the Avengers before reading aloud, _"My woman brought children for me so I can sing them songs and I can tell them stories. Most of my boys are with me, some are still out seeking glory and some I had to leave behind, my_ mother, _I'm still sorry."_

The billionaire flipped the sheet over and continued reading, _"Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty one. Remember your life and your life becomes a better one. I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once. I hope my children come and visit once or twice a month. Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold or will I have a lot of children that can bore me? Soon I'll be sixty years old…"_

Tony looked up and glanced at Clint, who had moved over to sit on the ground with his knees to his chest, staring aimlessly out the window. Tony sighed before continuing, _"Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold or will I have a lot of children that can bore me? Soon I'll be sixty years old…"_

He was about to keep reading when everyone's heads snapped in Clint's direction when they heard the archer singing softly, _"Once I was seven years old, my momma told me, 'Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely.' Once I was seven years old…"_

" _Once I was seven years old…"_

 _ **The Next Morning….**_

"Come on, Banner, there has to be something you can do!"

"Tony, I already told you there is nothing I can do. That's how he has to be."

Tony slammed his fist against the lab table, gritting his teeth in frustration. All the Avengers, except for Clint, were gathered into the lab to try to figure out a way to save Clint. Steve had already told them about his acid blood and how his skin burns itself when taken off. There was really no way to cure Clint if they couldn't figure out why his skin would react the way it did. And that's when Bruce thought of something.

"Wait a minute," Bruce started, "I have an idea. Or more like this big assumption. What if, and this is going to sound crazy, what if Clint's skin is like a big protective barrier just trying to protect the acid blood inside of him? That would explain how the skin burns itself when removed and then instantly grows back when removed. There has to be something about that blood that makes the skin turn poisonous. I have an idea and it is equally as crazy."

"Just lay it on us." Groaned Tony.

"We need to drain the acid blood of him like we're bloodletting."

"You're insane, Banner."

"Just hear me out, okay?"

They all listened as Bruce explained, "If we can drain all the acid blood from his body then maybe we can replace that with actual human blood. With this human blood in his body, we can only assume that he will become human, too. I know this sounds crazy but can any of you guys think of something better? Something that has a chance at making sense?"

The Avengers looked at each other. What Bruce was saying made sense to an extent and it was the only lead they really had. They didn't want to hear any more songs where Clint didn't think he could have a wife or children. This was their only shot at helping Clint become normal like the rest of them. Natasha closed her eyes and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding before looking at Bruce.

"It's up to Clint, now."

"What's up to me?"

Everyone turned to see Clint in the doorway. He walked over to Bruce and asked, "What are you going to do to me?" Bruce picked up a knife and said hopefully, "Clint, I think I can make you normal. I… I'm going to have to cut you, though, and let you just bleed out all of that acid so I can replace it with normal blood. This is the best chance we have at making you normal again, is that okay?"

The light shining in Clint's eyes said it all for Bruce. He took a deep breath before going to cut the skin but he was stopped. Clint carefully took the knife from Bruce and answered, "If you cut me, my skin will heal itself faster than the blood can even think about leaving my body… I have to do it myself… I need to do this."

He nodded and stood back, everyone wincing as Clint faced his left palm up and cut from his wrist down to his elbow. By cutting this way, he would bleed out more than he would because of the vein that leads directly to the heart. Clint was confident he would not die, he knew his body better than anyone else. With his acid blood burning through the floor, he nodded to Bruce to get human blood to put into him.

Clint could feel himself growing weak and before he knew it, he was on the floor in the pool of his blood. The next thing he knew it was all going black, and all he could hear were the mixed screams of all of his friends. He hoped he would be normal when he woke up. He smiled to himself, being normal would be very nice.

When Clint woke up, he could hear an annoying beeping. No… he was in a hospital. Clint groaned to himself. When he opened his eyes, he could see the Avengers making their way into his room. They all had blank expressions on their faces and it bothered him. His head snapped in Bruce's direction, causing the man to wince at how quickly that was done. Clint's eyes asked enough.

"Clint… you're still you. I'm sorry, but it didn't work."

"Why… why couldn't it work?"

"Your blood saw the human blood as a virus and attacked it like an immune system would."

"It destroyed the human blood?"

Bruce sighed and sadly nodded, hating how Clint seemed to just sink lower in his hospital bed. Clint refused to look at any of his friends as he said softly, "Can I have some time alone, please? I just want to be by myself so I can think a little bit." Everyone nodded and slowly left the room, closing the door behind them and allowing Clint to eventually fall asleep.

 _Clint's Dream_

 _Everything was white. He didn't know where he was or where he was going but he was still walking forward. Or at least he thought he was moving forward. At this point, he didn't even know if he was moving at all. Growing tired of aimlessly walking, he decided to sit down and just stare at the white all around him. Clint rolled his eyes, "Worst dream, ever."_

" _Is that so, my little Hawkeye?"_

 _Clint knew that voice anywhere. He looked up and that's when he saw her. He saw Delilah. Clint scurried to his feet and ran to her. She was wearing the same clothes she was wearing the last time he ever saw her. He went to touch her but he pulled his hand back. She looked at him questioningly. He turned away from her and grabbed his head, murmuring, "You're not real. You're not really here anymore. You're just a dream like all of this. You're not real."_

 _He gasped when he felt her grab his wrist and gently turn him towards her. She smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him, hugging him. He first stood there and then he came to his senses and hugged her back. He felt like he was squeezing her but that just made her laugh, causing him to laugh with her but his laughs soon turned into sobs. Delilah just hummed and allowed him to let it all out. Finally, he pulled away and looked at her._

" _Why… why did you make me kill you? I would have been fine."_

" _My darling Hawkeye, you and I both know that is a lie. You know I had to do that."_

" _But don't you see how much I need you? How much I've been needing you?"_

" _I know and I am sorry. I will forever be sorry for leaving you but look at yourself now."_

 _She pulled away from him and memories of him saving the day with the Avengers were shown all around him. He smiled at some until he reached forward to a memory and scrolled back in his memories to his week with Delilah. The two of them watched the memories together, smiling at how great life once was. Delilah looked at him and shut down all the memories._

" _My Hawkeye," She began, "you cannot continue to dwell on the past. What is done is done. I am no longer with you physically." She walked towards him and touched above his heart with one finger, "But I am here with you always in spirit. I am with you every day, whether you believe me or not. I am always with you just as you are always with me."_

 _He nodded at her and tried to look down but found that she had lifted his chin up. She smiled at him before continuing, "And you need to stop trying to change who you are. You cannot look at yourself like you're a disease because you're not. You're special, Clint, you are so special. Though this may seem like a curse, it's not. I love you for who you are and so should you. You know that, don't you?"_

" _I can't keep living like this… I can't keep living and killing everything I touch."_

" _But you have not killed everything. You have saved countless lives."_

" _I've saved as many as I've killed, don't forget that."_

 _Delilah took a deep breath before speaking, "Clint, you need to stop this. The only one who really sees something wrong with you is you. Your friends love you and you are adored by people all around the world. Why can that not be enough for you? You think you cannot have a family but look at you now. Look at the family you have. And you got them by being the way you are. Keep this power you hold. You will save more lives than you think. Maybe one day you can truly save yourself."_

 _Clint looked away before he looked back at her, "Alright. I won't try to be normal anymore. You know this will be hard for me but I understand that this is the way it has to be. I was given this power for a reason. I need to protect my family and this world." He smiled before hugging her once more, "Thank you for finally coming to me, momma. One day we can finally finish baking those cookies."_

" _Clint, about that," She pulled away, looking sheepish, "you will never be able to be here with me. One thing I have learned about you and your power from the other side is that you are the only one of your kind with blood and skin like yours. No one else is like you and with that being said, you are actually immortal. That blood running through your veins keeps you from growing older than what you are now."_

" _What?! Why am I like this?"_

" _Your real parents had two unstable mutant genes and they combined to-"_

" _To make me into this… I'll outlive everyone on the Avengers…"_

" _Indeed but do not look at this as a curse… look at this as an opportunity."_

 _Clint was about to scream at her but he managed to control himself enough to ask harshly, "And what sort of opportunity could come out of this? Out of watching as my friends die around me and I live on?" Delilah put a hand on his shoulder and answered with a smile, "This is your opportunity to help others. You will become wiser than any other person on Earth. Apply that knowledge. Teach people."_

 _Delilah took a few steps back before looking up at a bright yellow light. Clint stared at the light before realizing she was leaving. He raced forward but she held up a hand, causing him to stop and watch as she was lifted up and absorbed by the light. He closed his eyes and looked at the ground. She was gone again but he could still hear her voice._

" _I love you so, my little Hawkeye."_

 _End of Clint's Dream_

 _ **100 Years Later**_

"Okay, class, we have a very special guest today and here he is! Hawkeye!"

The class groaned, no way could this school get someone like Hawkeye to come. They saw him walk in, unimpressed with him because they thought he was a fake. Before Clint could even say something, one of the students exclaimed, "Lame! You have a better costume then some of the people I've seen but Hawkeye is a legend! There's no way he could live 100 years! All the other Avengers are dead, too!"

"I'm just a legend, am I?"

Clint shrugged and walked over to one of the plants in the room and touched it with his bare hand, the class gasping as it died by his touch. He put his glove back on and smirked, "And as for the Avengers? You really think they're dead? You really think we couldn't live another 100 years? You've got to be kidding me! Guys, come on out here."

The class was nearly jumping out of their seats when the whole Avengers team walked in looking just as young as they were 100 years ago. That same student that denied Clint being there questioned aloud, "But how is it possible for them to be here? How is it even possible for _you_ to be here? Aren't you just a human like the rest of us?"

"Well," Clint hopped up on the teacher's desk, "I'm actually immortal just like my friends are. You see, my blood and DNA isn't like your chemical makeup. My blood is more like acid but I've managed to put at least one drop of my blood in each of my teammates here to make them immortal as well. Normally my blood would have rejected their human blood but, let's just say a miracle happened."

"Now, who's ready to learn?"

 **END! I've been working on this story since September but I have not been able to complete it until I got back home! I am aware that I have other stories to continue and I will let you know that I am slowly starting to get back into my other stories that I left incomplete. But I hope this story helps people realize that I am getting back into things! I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any mistakes!**

 _Song used was "7 Years" by Lukas Graham!_

 _ **Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! If you want to message me about anything, please feel free to!**_

 _Happy early St. Patrick's Day!_


End file.
